Miss(?) Blue and Miss Blonde, Shut Up!
by gugigi173
Summary: Ketika Nagisa menghancurkan pernikahannya, ketika sang istri mencoba menceraikannya, Akabane Karma mulai menggila! Tapi..., kenapa acara pernikahan ini malah berubah menjadi acara talk show? Kenapa Asano malah bertingkah seperti host-nya? Dan hari itu pun menjadi hari paling spesial bagi Tuan dan Nona Akabane.


Nagisa menatap nanar kartu digenggamannya. Kayano yang berdiri di hadapannya memandang cemas. Ia bisa melihat air muka Nagisa yang terlihat marah—tidak, lebih kepada kecewa.

"Maaf Kayano _-chan_ , aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau pergi saja dengan Kanzaki _-san_."

Kayano tidak bisa melihat kedua mata indah Nagisa. Helaian rambut birunya tak mengizinkan Kayano memandang kedua iris favoritnya itu. Nagisa menunduk, giginya bergemerutuk menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Kayano memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tidak biasanya Nagisa bersikap dingin padanya. Yang ia tahu, Nagisa adalah pria lembut dan perhatian, meski ada sosok pembunuh yang berada jauh dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menyusul kok. Kayano _-chan_ , sekarang kau pulang saja, jangan temui aku lagi hari ini."

Nagisa tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tapi Kayano tahu betul bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia gerah dengan sikap Nagisa. Apakah ini karena surat undangan pernikahan yang ia berikan sepuluh menit lalu? Surat yang masih setia berada dalam genggaman si biru itu?

"Nagisa—"

"Kayano _-chan_ , sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Sekarang pergilah!"

Jantungnya bergemuruh takut. Perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya Nagisa membentaknya.

"Baik, aku pergi."

Kayano melangkah keluar rumah Nagisa. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di sana. Setiap detik yang ia rasakan bersama Nagisa barusan adalah hal yang menakutkan. Kayano tak melihat, tapi ia mampu merasakan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh Nagisa.

Nagisa masih diam mematung. Kedua bola matanya kembali menelusuri tulisan dalam kartu itu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ada perasaan kecewa yang amat besar dalam dirinya. Giginya bergemerutuk untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum kartu undangan pernikahan itu rusak diremasnya, dan terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

 _To The Happy Couple,_

 _Akabane Karma_

 _and_

 _Nakamura Rio_

 _Sunday, 12 June 20xx_

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Karma."

Dan ia menyeringai.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miss(?) Blue and Miss Blonde, Shut Up!**

"Kau gugup, Akabane?"

"Huh, tentu saja tidak, lipan bodoh."

Asano memperhatikan Karma yang mengenakan jas putihnya. Iris violetnya sibuk menelusuri lekuk wajah si merah dari pantulan cermin.

"Hoo, lalu ada apa dengan keringat di pelipismu itu?" ucap Asano seraya menyeringai penuh arti. Karma yang merasa diejek, memperlihatkan empat siku-siku di dahi.

"A-aku tidak g-gu-gugup! Ahaha, hahaha. Ini pasti gara-gara ruangannya yang kelewat panas! Iya, panas! Aduh, panas sekali ya, hahaha."

Karma tersenyum kikuk, tangannya melambai memperagakan gerakan mengipas. Asano yang melihat kelakuan bodoh teman sekaligus musuhnya ini hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh atau _tsundere_. Tapi hentikan Akabane, kau konyol. Ruangan ini ber-AC, jadi kau tidak akan kepanasan. Apa pernikahan ini membuatmu berubah menjadi idiot?"

Maehara dan Isogai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, serta-merta menahan tubuh Karma yang sudah naik pitam. Meski kewalahan dengan tenaga monster milik Karma, setidaknya mereka berhasil menahan psikopat itu untuk tak melukai orang lain. Di lain sisi, Asano yang menjadi target, menyeruput santai _royal milk tea_ yang baru dipesannya dari pelayan.

"Aah, kalau acara ini hancur dan berakhir memalukan karena ke-idiotanmu, Nakamura _-san_ akan kuambil saja."

Karma tersenyum mengerikan. Maehara dan Isogai yang masih mencerna kalimat Asano, memandang tak percaya pada Asano yang masih terlihat santai dengan minumannya.

"MAEHARA!"

Teriakan Isogai membuat Maehara kembali tersadar. Kedua tangannya kembali mencengkram erat lengan atas Karma yang terlihat bernafsu ingin membunuh Asano.

"Karma _-kun_ , Nakamura _-san_ bisa menceraikanmu bahkan sebelum kalian menikah tahu!"

Teriakan Isogai barusan pun berhasil menghentikan tingkah gila Karma. Kedua orang yang berusaha mati-matian mencegah pertumpahan darah beberapa detik lalu, menghembuskan nafas lega. Asano yang selesai dengan minumannya, menatap bosan ketiga orang itu.

"Hahaha, mengancam Karma _-kun_ itu ternyata mudah ya. Cukup gunakan nama Nakamura _-san_ , semua beres!"

Maehara tertawa lepas. Isogai yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan 'Maehara, kau cari mati!'. Karma yang baru saja meredakan amarahnya, kembali menguar aura kelam.

"Katakan sekali lagi, MA-E-HA-RA?"

Dan Karma tersenyum manis sebelum mencekik lehernya.

* * *

"Rio _-chan_ , kau cantik sekali!"

Rio tersenyum malu mendengar pujian dari si gadis mungil di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup erat, menahan gugup yang semakin menjadi seiring waktu.

"Kau pasti gugup. Tidak apa-apa, ini 'kan hari besarmu, jadi wajar saja," ujar Kanzaki menggenggam salah satu tangan Rio yang terasa dingin. Sedang Kayano menggenggam tangannya satu lagi.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti berjalan lancar, percayalah!"

Rio tersenyum bahagia. Ia amat bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Kayano dan Kanzaki. Mereka selalu ada untuknya, tidak seperti teman-teman sekampusnya yang mendekatinya karena ia pintar dan populer.

"Terima kasih, Kaede, Yukiko!"

Kayano dan Kanzaki terdiam melihat sang pengantin wanita. Rio yang merasa terus diperhatikan, memandang heran keduanya.

"Kaede _chi_ , Rio _-chan_ cantik sekali! Kalau aku laki-laki, pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

"Kyaa, Yukiko _-chan_ , aku jadi ingin menikah dengannya! Kya!"

Kedua gadis itu pun tak hentinya berbisik-bisik, membuat Rio kebingunagn sendiri.

"Anoo, kalian berdua—"

"Rio _-chan_ , bagaimana mungkin kau dan Karma akan menikah?! Kau curang, padahal kita semua 'kan masih kuliah!"

"E-eh?! Kaede—"

"Kupikir saat kalian masih pacaran, hubungan kalian tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang adalah Nakamura Rio, sahabatku, mengenakan gaun pengantinnya dan berdandan sangat cantik. Rio _-chan_ , kau memang cepat dewasa ya, hehe."

BLUSH.

"A-apa maksudmu Yukiko?! Aku—Aku—"

Rio tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasa malu dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, persis saat ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya yang ia dapat dari kekasih merahnya. Kakinya bergetar tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh, dan berakhir dirinya yang terjatuh dengan wajah merah padam dan kepala berasap.

"R-RIO _-CHAN_! KITA HARUS PERGI SEKARANG! Hei, bertahanlah! RIO _-CHAN_!"

* * *

Ijab kabul sudah selesai. Karma tersenyum kepada wanita pirang di depannya. Perlahan tangannya menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis Rio. Itu adalah cincin yang ia beli dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ada kebanggan besar baginya ketika cincin yang ia beli dengan keringat sendiri itu bertengger manis di jari istrinya.

Rio tersenyum malu ketika Karma menggenggam tangannya, wajah Karma terlalu dekat untuknya. Ia sendiri merasa wajahnya panas ketika nafas pria itu menyentuh pipinya. Rio meraih cincin terakhir dalam kotak yang disodorkan seorang gadis manis di dekatnya.

PRAAAANG!

Tepat ketika Rio hendak meraih jari manis Karma, salah satu jendela gedung tempatnya melangsungkan pernikahan, pecah dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Bahkan cincin dalam genggamannya terjatuh karena rasa terkejutnya.

"Cincinnya—"

"Karma."

Suara berat namun masih terdengar manis itu mengalihkan atensi Karma dari istri cantiknya yang terlihat terkejut dan gelisah. Sosok pria mungil dengan setelan jas lengkap menatap tajam ke arahnya. Hadirin yang masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, dibuat ternganga ketika pelaku pembuat kegaduhan itu menampakkan dirinya. Rambut biru dengan wajah dan suara manis, itu—

"Nagisa _-kun_?!"

Kayano refleks berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan kebingungan dari hadirin lain yang menatap dirinya dan Nagisa secara bergantian. Nagisa melirik sebentar kepadanya, sebelum berjalan ke arah Karma berdiri.

"Nagisa—"

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menikah dengannya, Karma."

Karma memandang terkejut ke arah sosok manis itu. Rio yang berada di sampingnya tak kalah terkejut. Hadirin yang memenuhi ruangan pun mulai berbisik-bisik. Suasana semakin gaduh.

"Nagisa, apa maksud—"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Karma! Kau pergi begitu saja. Aku berusaha menghubungimu selama sebulan ini, tapi aku tak pernah menemukanmu! Kau pengkhianat!"

Teriakannya menggema dalam aula, membuat seisi ruangan terdiam dibuatnya. Wajahnya yang merah karena amarah, terlihat sangat menakutkan di mata Kayano. Karma sendiri merasa sangat terkejut dengan sikap Nagisa.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku terlalu takut untuk menemuimu, makanya—"

"Pembohong! Lalu apa-apaan ini?! Kau berkata tak bermaksud begitu, tapi aku malah mendapat surat undangan pernikahanmu dari Kayano _-chan_!"

Nagisa tetap dengan suara tingginya. Karma yang merasa bersalah hanya dapat menatap lantai panggung, enggan menatap kedua manik biru Nagisa meski jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"A-aku ..."

"Aku tak tahu-menahu tentang rencana pernikahanmu, dan tiba-tiba aku menerima undangannya tepat sehari sebelumnya." Nagisa menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Giginya bergemerutuk tanpa henti.

Karma merasakan perasaan takut. Meski sedikit, perasaan itu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia tak bisa karena suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dalam suasana hening, atmosfir ruangan masih terasa berat dan tegang. Seluruh tamu undangan pun dibuat kelu oleh kata-kata Nagisa.

Karma masih dalam posisinya. Terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"Karma _-kun_."

Karma menatap bingung kepada Rio. Ia sudah tak melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah istrinya, tapi ia melihat bahwa rasa gelisahnya semakin menjadi. Rio tersenyum lembut pada Karma. Dan bagi Karma, senyum itu sangat menyejukkan dan membuat hatinya damai.

"Karma _-kun_ , kalau kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menikahiku."

"Hah?"

"Karma _-kun_ , aku tahu kalau aku bisa tersakiti karena mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku akan lebih tersakiti kalau melihat suamiku tidak bahagia karena memilihku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria yang belum lama resmi menjadi suaminya, Rio mencoba melepas cincin di jemarinya. Karma yang melihatnya, seketika menghentikan aksi gila istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu Rio?! Melepas cincinmu yang belum lama aku pasang?!"

Karma mencengkram lengan Rio. Rio yang tidak terima aksinya dihentikan, mulai berlinang air mata.

"Hiks ..., aku minta cerai Karma _-kun_!" teriaknya lantang menggegerkan seisi aula. Karma yang mendengarnya merasa gendang telinganya hampir pecah.

"HAAH?! Kau gila?! Belum setengah jam sejak ijab kabul, dan kau sudah minta cerai? Yang benar sajaaaaaa!" Karma, dengan tidak elite-nya membenturkan kepala berulang-ulang ke lantai. Rio yang melihat suaminya yang seperti kerasukan, mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Hueee, kau yang membuatku melakukannya!"

"Aku? Apanya yang—"

"Karma! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

Nagisa berjalan ke tengah aula, mendekati pasangan pengantin baru itu. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Karma yang terlihat depresi.

"Nagisa, istriku minta cerai! Bisakah kau menahan hasratmu?! Hanya untuk sekarang!" teriak Karma tidak tahan. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Nagisa kasar.

 _'Hasrat?!_ teriak seluruh tamu undangan dalam hati masing-masing. Hadirin yang menonton kisah drama dadakan ini semakin kebingungan.

"Haaah?! Aku tidak peduli, kau harus membayarnya! Apa kau tahu kalau hidupku menjadi sulit karena kepergianmu?! Karma, kau harus bertanggungjawab!"

 _'Membayar? Tanggungjawab? Apanyaaaa?!'_

"K-Karma _-kun_ , kau mencintai Nagisa _-kun_ 'kan? Iya 'kan?" ucap Rio memotong pembicaraan dua merah-biru itu. Matanya masih terlihat sembab meski air matanya sudah mengering.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Rio, kau mikir apa sih?!"

"Karma!" Nagisa masih mencoba menarik atensi Karma. Karma yang selalu terlihat _cool_ dan santai, kali ini dibuat sangat-sangat kebingungan dengan dua wanita—ralat, seorang wanita dan seorang pria (yang terlihat feminim) yang sepertinya tak paham dengan situasi dan tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai _fujoshi_ sejati, aku takkan menghalangi segala bentuk 'kebelokan', meski itu adalah suami ataupun kekasihku sendiri!" Rio mulai sesenggukan lagi, tapi tidak lama karena kedua matanya mulai menatap intens wajah Karma.

"Karma!"

"Karma _-kun_!"

Rio dan Nagisa benar-benar berusaha mengambil perhatiannya. Yang cantik atau yang manis, keduanya sama-sama memiliki iris biru menarik. Siapa yang harus Karma pilih? Arrgh, bukan itu! Dua-duanya menuntut sesuatu darinya! Tapi mana yang harus Karma dulukan? Istrinya, atau sahabatnya? Tunggu, memangnya mereka mau apa?!

"AARRRRRGGGHH! BERHENTI! KALIAN MEMBUATKU GILA! TOLONG HENTIKAAAN!"

' _Akabane-san mulai gila!'_

Salah satu penonton drama dadakan akhirnya membuka mulut. Dari sekian ratus orang yang diundang, ternyata masih ada seseorang yang memberanikan diri untuk melakukan interupsi.

"Akabane _-kun_ , jangan-jangan, kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Nagisa _-kun_?"

"Jangan ngawur, Bitch _-sensei_!"

"Karma _-kun_ , pernikahan sesama jenis tidak dibenarkan di negara kita," timpal Sugino dengan polosnya. Hadirin lain mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan sesama jenis?!" jerit Karma frustasi. Dan semua orang menunjuk dirinya, tak terkecuali Rio yang _fujoshi_ -nya dalam mode 'on'.

"AKU NORMAL!"

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menghancurkan jendela dan mengacaukan acara ini, Shiota?"

Asano menduduki kursi yang disediakan pelayan. Tangannya bersidekap angkuh. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pria mungil bermarga Shiota yang duduk ketakutan.

"Ugh."

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Asano lagi dengan nada yang masih tak menyenangkan. Nagisa mencengkram kedua lututnya. Kening dan punggungnya sudah banjir keringat. Bagaiman tidak? Acara pernikahan Karma malah berubah seperti acara _talk show_ , dengan Asano sebagai _host-_ nya. Nagisa dikelilingi oleh Asano, Maehara, Isogai, serta Rio dan Karma yang duduk di pelaminan. Panggung yang seharusnya menjadi tempat berdirinya pasutri baru, berubah menjadi tempat interogasi Nagisa—selaku biang onar. Seluruh tamu undangan pun entah bagaimana malah menjadi penonton dadakan yang asyik menonton acara sambil menikmati hidangan prasmanan.

Nagisa meneguk ludah.

"Karma ... punya hutang padaku." Rio secara refleks berdiri dan melotot kepada Nagisa.

"A-apa maksudmu hutang tanggungjawab?! Apa yang sudah dia perbuat padamu, Nagisa _-kun_? Apa mungkin ... kau hamil?!" teriaknya tanpa malu. Secara bersamaan, terdengar sendok yang berjatuhan.

"Yang benar saja! Aku laki-laki tulen, Nakamura _-san_!" jerit Nagisa tak terima. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya memiliki rambut pendek, wanita pirang ini masih meragukan gendernya?!

Maehara menyikut perut Nagisa yang langsung mengaduh pelan. "Ssst, sekarang namanya Akabane _-san_ ," bisik sang _cassanova_ yang sebenarnya masih cukup jelas didengar Rio.

"O-oh, maafkan aku, Akabane _-san_ ," ucap Nagisa malu.

"Maehara _-kun_!" Rio tiba-tiba menunduk malu. Karma bisa melihat wajah Rio yang berubah warna seperti rambutnya.

"Jadi ...," Asano melirik Karma. "Akabane?"

"Huh?" Karma dan Rio menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Oi, sekarang Akabane-nya ada dua!" ucap Maehara mengingatkan. Asano mengernyit heran sebelum otaknya berhasil mencerna kalimat yang barusan didengarnya. Asano melirik kembali Karma.

"Uh, maksudku, Akabane _boy_?"

"Sialan, jangan memanggilku begitu, menjijikkan!" Karma menatap jijik pada lawan bicaranya. Asano menyeringai, senang dengan panggilan barunya untuk Karma. Di sisi lain, Nagisa mulai menggeram tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, langsung ke inti. Bisakah kalian berdua menyelesaikan in—"

Sekonyong-konyong Nagisa berdiri tanpa menunggu Asano menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Karma dan tanpa aba-aba menarik kerah baju miliknya. "Karma, bayar hutangmu! Tiga puluh juta itu bukan nominal kecil tahu!"

"TIGA PULUH JUTAAAA?!"

Baik kerumunan di panggung maupun para penonton dadakan, tak ketinggalan untuk berteriak. Bagaimana mungkin keluarga Akabane yang terkenal kaya raya, anaknya memiliki hutang sebanyak itu?

"E-eh, begini Nagisa," Karma berusaha melepaskan tangan Nagisa, tapi nihil karena kelihatannya Nagisa mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. "Ugh, uang itu memang niatnya ingin kupakai sebagai uang muka pernikahan ini, karena orangtuaku baru bisa mentransfer seluruh biaya pernikahan seminggu setelah _deadline._ Rencananya, setelah orangtuaku mengirim seluruh biayanya, aku akan membayar hutangku padamu. Tapi karena kecerobohan mama, uang sebesar lima ratus juta itu terkirim entah ke mana. Arrrrggghh!" Karma berteriak frustasi, membuat Nagisa takut dan melepas cengkramannya.

"M-mama katanya?" Kayano yang duduk tak jauh dari panggung berusaha tak memercayai telinganya. Ia bersyukur nasi yang dikunyahnya sudah ditelan tadi. Jika tidak, ia yakin makanan itu akan menyembur keluar mulutnya.

"Karma _-kun_ ternyata punya sisi manis ya?" ucap Kanzaki sambil tersenyum. Kayano yang baru saja meneguk minumannya, seketika menyemburkan isi mulutnya.

"Jadi ..., kau datang bukan untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Karma karena kau mencintainya, Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Rio sumringah. Nagisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan normal, hahaha." Rasanya Nagisa ingin membenturkan kepala karena ucapan konyolnya yang membuat harga dirinya terasa terinjak-injak.

 _'Lagipula aku sudah punya Kayano-chan,' batin Nagisa._

Rio balik menatap Karma. "Karma _-kun_ , aku menarik kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau cerai!" Wanita cantik itu memeluk Karma erat. "Kau boleh saja belok, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Karma _-kun_!"

Semua yang mendengar, tak terkecuali Karma, bingung harus memberi reaksi apa terhadap perkataan Rio. Asano berpura-pura batuk, mencoba menormalkan suasana. Rio yang baru tersadar, seketika melepas pelukannya pada Karma.

"Asano _-kun_ , aku tahu kau jomblo, tapi kau tidak perlu menghancurkan suasana romantis seperti ini!" Asano tiba-tiba ingin menghajar Isogai yang membisikkan kalimat menyebalkan padanya.

"Jadi, Akabane Karma, buat perjanjian dengan Shiota," perintah Asano yang sudah seperti hakim. Karma mengangguk dengan enggan padanya, kemuadian menghadap Nagisa.

"Nagisa, maaf, aku janji akan membayar hutangku lima hari lagi," ucap Karma yang menunduk. Nagisa menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Karma.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, Karma. Nah, kalau kau lupa, pasti aku tagih kok," ucap Nagisa sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku juga minta maaf sudah mengacaukan hari bahagiamu."

Giliran Karma yang tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, aku belum melunasi seluruh biaya resepsi ini. Doakan agar orang tuaku tak lupa mengirimiku uang besok pagi ya!" Karma nyengir. Semua orang _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Karma _-kun_ , kau membuat hari besar kita jadi aib." Karma tertawa hambar melihat senyum _yandere_ Rio.

Asano menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang.

"Kepada hadirin, saya Asano Gakushuu, mewakili teman sekaligus pengantin pria acara kali ini, meminta setiap orang untuk menikmati hidangan penutup yang spesial kami berikan untuk semuanya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, tapi kuharap hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang tak terlupakan bagi kalian semua!"

Aula seketika riuh. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, sebagian lagi berteriak girang, bahkan ada juga orang-orang yang tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih atas acara pernikahan yang hebat ini! Kami doakan kalian langgeng seumur hidup!"

Pasangan pengantin itu merasakan wajahnya menghangat, malu. Karma menggenggam tangan Rio, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Hari ini menjadi hari yang paling tak bisa dilupakan bagi mereka berdua. Hari spesial yang takkan pernah terulang.

Karma mengecup lembut bibir Rio, diikuti sorak sorai hadirin yang ikut berbahagia bersama mereka.

"Akabane _-san_ , saya tidak terima!" seorang pria tiba-tiba mendorong Isogai yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat momen romantis pasangan pengantin itu harus tertunda. "Saya tidak terima! Kalau Anda saja belum melunasi resepsi, bagaimana Anda membayar sayaaa?!" tukasnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Te-tenang saja, Pak Penghulu! Aku akan membayarmu segera!" jerit Karma yang mulai takut.

"Saya yakin bahwa dompet Anda sekarang kosong-melompong!"

 _Kurang ajar_ , rutuk Karma dalam hati. Andai orang yang berteriak padanya bukan orang yang menikahkannya dengan Rio, Karma yakin kalau bogem mentahnya sudah melayang dari tadi.

"E-eh, tentu—"

"Aku akan membayarmu saat Anda pulang, jadi tenanglah pak."

Sosok Karasuma tiba-tiba menjadi idola seorang Akabane Karma. Apapun yang ia minta, Karma pasti akan mengabulkannya. Hitung-hitung balas budi karena telah menyelamatkannya.

"Ba-baiklah." Pak penghulu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menuruni panggung menuju hidangan penutup.

 _'Nah, ini sebabnya aku tidak langsung pulang.'_

"Tuan dan Nona Akabane, silahkan lanjutkan waktu romantis kalian!" ucap sang penghulu setengah berteriak. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah melihat makanan yang tersaji di depan mata.

Karma dan Rio merasakan wajahnya panas melebihi sebelumnya. Keduanya menunduk malu. Semua orang yang memenuhi **aula** tertawa melihat tingkah lucu pasangan pengantin baru itu.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Ugh..., judulnya aneh dan nggak nyambung ya? Terus, apa humornya dapet? Atau malah garing? Adakah yang sempat berpikir kalau fic ini mengandung unsur _shou-ai?_ XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Maehara mengambil puding yang menjadi salah satu hidangan penutup. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil es krim, tapi giginya yang sensitif membuatnya harus menjauhi _dessert_ favoritnya itu. Ketika Maehara hendak kembali ke tempat duduk, ia melihat pria berambut hitam berpucuk ganda, yang ia kenali sebagai sahabatnya, tengah menatap serius benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Isogai, apa yang sedang kau pegang?" tanya Maehara penasaran.

Merasa terpanggil, Isogai menoleh dan memasang senyum bahagianya. "Maehara, kira-kira kalau benda ini kujual, dapat berapa ya?"

Maehara melihat air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibir Isogai. Ia memandang jijik sebelum kemudian menatap benda yang ada di tangan sahabatnya. Matanya melotot ketika sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia amati.

"ISOGAI, ITU KAN CINCIN PERNIKAHAN YANG TADI JATUH?!"

Seketika Maehara ingin menyeret Isogai dan menggantungnya di pintu masuk. Sedang di sisi lain, sepasang suami istri tengah sibuk berdebat karena kehilangan sesuatu.


End file.
